Tribulations
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AU A friendship never forgotten; a promise never to be broken. When Harry Potter receives his Hogwarts letter, his world turns upside down as he learns his whole has been a lie and finds himself struggling to adjust to a new life harried by hidden perils, shocking betrayals and stunning revelations...Year One Part 3 posted
1. Prologue: The Promise

**Author's Note: **This is in response to the **Best Friend Swap** challenge by Dream Painter, the **Everywhere else is full…** challenge by Kayla Anne and the **Multiple Challenges challenge** by JAWorley on Potions and Snitches. It's going to be interesting though I'm going to say right away, I am sorry if any characters coughJamescough seem OOC. I _really, really_ am. I've also rewritten parts of the prologue and reposted this story. I have decided this story will likely cover all seven years and thus each part will be a new school year.I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter, I never have, I never will and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters_

* * *

**Tribulations**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Promise**

* * *

_January 13, 1981_

* * *

Carrying the baby in his arms, James Potter stood on the porch of the dilapidated home wondering if he was doing the right thing. Gazing at the baby who slept peacefully, his little chest rising and falling with each breath he took, James made his decision and stepped forward before shifting his grip on the baby. Once the baby was balanced in the crook of his arm, he used his free hand to knock on the wooden door.

There was silence for a long moment before the door creaked open. Standing in the threshold was a tall man dressed in unforgiving black with ebony-black hair tied back away from his face and eyes like onyxes, both of which contrasted with his pale face. He stood gazing at James with surprise and wariness in his eyes before he stepped away from the door.

"Come in before someone sees you," he said not unkindly though James could tell he was either frustrated or worried.

James did as he was told stepping into the small room. He didn't think he'd ever see the inside of his best friend Severus Snape's secondary home. He had only ever seen him during the time he and his mother had spent at Prince Manor after his father was killed in a drunken car accident when he was six. James first met Severus when they were seven, one year after Severus's father was killed, and the Potters and Princes attended an annual Christmas party with other pureblood families. James, quickly bored of the adult party, had wandered into the backyard of Malfoy Manor and founded Severus.

Severus was unfortunately being harassed by a few Slytherin purebloods, mainly Abraxas Malfoy's son Lucius and his posse of friends. That was because, James learned later, Severus was considered, by pureblood Slytherins, an anathema because of his half-blood status. But James was an only child and never had to deal with bullies though he had some friends at Wizarding Primary School that were bullied because of their blood status. His mother had always told him that bullying someone just because they were unlucky enough to be born half-blood, which wasn't in anyway their fault, was bad. She then told him that if he ever saw someone get bullied then he should tell a teacher or an adult.

And that was what James tried to do when he saw Severus get bullied by the older kids. Unfortunately, all of the adults were busy and James had been taught to never interrupt, to wait until the conversation was over. When Severus got hurt though, it irked James and he, since he couldn't get an adult's attention, walked up to Lucius and told him to leave Severus alone.

He ended up with a black eye but, years later, James decided that it was worth it because that was the beginnings of a friendship that was still going strong.

He and Severus were opposites and yet they were able to stay friends for a long time. In truth, they had become like brothers; opposite in temperament but still there for each other, ready to back each other up if necessary. It wasn't as if it was impossible to be friends with someone who is the complete opposite of you and James had discovered that when he became friends with Severus.

"What are you doing here, James?" Severus's voice brought James back to the present and he blinked before glancing at his friend who had led him into the living room. The living room didn't seem at all habitable but then James knew the only reason why Severus was staying there; it was because of a plot to bring down the necromancer known as Voldemort that Albus Dumbledore had put together.

It began when a false Seer by the name of Sybil Trelawney uttered a nonsensical prophecy that declared that the son of a couple who thrice defied Voldemort would defeat him. Dumbledore decided to use the prophecy to bring about a final end to Voldemort and that led to his best friend infiltrating the ranks of Death Eaters, servants of Voldemort, to spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

James never learned the full story of why his best friend decided to spy on Voldemort for the Order; he only knew that Lucius Malfoy had approached Severus with the offer back when the friendship between the two of them ended after an argument over Lily Evans occurred, an argument that James still regrets. He had thought Severus was trying to come between him and Lily, since Severus had made it clear that he liked Lily, and he refused to believe it when Severus insisted that he wouldn't jeopardize their friendship over a girl.

James and Severus had talked after that and James had apologized for being a "dunderhead" as Severus called him. He had accepted that since it was true; he was being an idiot for not believing the friend who has never lied to him before. It was at that time that Severus told him about his decision to join the ranks of the Death Eaters to spy for the Order.

James had a feeling that Dumbledore was the one who somehow swayed Severus to do it; the old Headmaster could be manipulative in order to get what he wanted and possibly saw the benefits of having a spy in Voldemort's ranks. That didn't mean James had to like it.

Either way, Severus did turn spy and, on orders from Dumbledore, delivered Trelawney's words to Voldemort. Dumbledore insisted that the prophecy would keep Voldemort busy until the Order could make their move against him; he never expected Voldemort to take the words more seriously than he should have, especially since it was only half the actual prophecy. He learned that when Severus told him and told him that Voldemort had narrowed down the list to two possible families; the Longbottoms and James and his family.

As a result, James, his wife Lily and their son Harry were sent into hiding.

James was taking a huge risk by coming out of hiding to visit Severus; at any moment, a Death Eater could spot him and report his location to Voldemort or, worse, kill him himself but he had to do it. It was to ensure that his son had a good safe future should anything happen to him and Lily.

James could only hope the glamour he had used to hid his and Harry's features would fool any Death Eaters within the area but he also made sure to send a letter, spelled to where only the one it was addressed to could open it, to Severus so that he knew what James would look like when he came to visit. In the letter, James never said why he was visiting him.

"I always knew Gryffindors never paid attention when someone talks to them but this is ridiculous," Severus said part-amused, part irritated.

James blinked cursing himself for losing himself in his memories. He sighed. "Sorry," he said. "Is this place secure?"

"It might be best if we continue this discussion somewhere else." Severus gestured to the floo before walking toward it. Tossing the floo powder into the floo, he called out, "Prince Manor" before stepping through the green flames. Tightening his hold on Harry, James followed him. Once they were in the private study within Severus's ancestral home, a place protected by several layers of ancient protection spells that none with evil intent and/or bore the dark mark with the exception of Severus could get through, James turned to look at his friend.

"I need your help."

Severus's eyebrows rose. "My help?"

"Yes. I'm afraid. I know that we're supposed to be protected, what with Pettigrew being our Secret Keeper, but I can't help but worry. Maybe I'm just paranoid but I'm starting to think Lily and you are right about not trusting Pettigrew."

"Took you long enough," Severus said. "Hate to say it but Black would be a better Secret Keeper." He and Sirius Black never got along though they tolerated each other except when Sirius nearly got him killed back in sixth year. That was the day that James nearly stopped being friends with him.

Reminding himself to stop going down memory lane, he smiled a little. "I need to get to the point," he said. "I'm risking a lot by coming here but I want to make sure my son is safe. Lily doesn't think you'll help, she still doesn't trust you since you took the mark even though Dumbledore tried to explain to her that you weren't really a Death Eater, but I know you will."

"Help with what exactly? Harry will be fine so long as Pettigrew keeps his mouth shut."

"That's my point, Severus. I don't trust Pettigrew to keep his mouth shut," said James. "I wish I could change Secret Keepers but it's too late now." He shook his head.

Severus gazed at him with concern in his obsidian eyes. "You're talking as if you know you're going to die," he said.

"Maybe I will," James said softly before he looked up at Severus. "I named you Harry's godfather, Severus, though unofficially since Harry can only have one godfather and Sirius was named the official one. If something happens to me and Lily—"

"Nothing will happen to either of you," Severus insisted.

James went on as if his friend hadn't spoke, "—and Harry, somehow, survives then promise me that you will protect him." He knew that Severus's position within the Death Eaters would make it impossible for him to take care of Harry.

Severus looked shocked. "Did you get knocked on your head when you were coming through the floo?" he asked.

James snorted. "I'm serious, Sev. I'm not asking you to take him in, since I know you'll say no and you can't because of your duties, I'm just asking for you to protect him."

"James, you know I will but if something happens to you and Lily then what makes you so sure Harry will survive?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling," James admitted realizing that the shock wasn't because of his request but rather because of how he voiced his request, how he made it seem as if he already knew Harry would survive. It was that feeling he mentioned but he couldn't explain it even to himself. "I can't understand it."

Severus raised an eyebrow again before looking at the baby that had just woken up and was now gazing around wide curious eyes; their true color, an emerald green identical to his mother's, was hidden because of the glamour so they were brown at the moment.

"So you'll do it?" James asked.

Severus snorted. "I said I would. Something wrong with your hearing?" He said with a slight sneer but James, used to his friend's mannerism, ignored it.

"Just making sure," he said. "I'd better be getting back. Goodbye Sev."

"Goodbye James," Severus said. James decided not to think about the worry he heard in his best friend's voice as he turned around before floo-traveling away even though he had the feeling that he would never see his best friend again.

* * *

_October 31, 1981_

* * *

Severus Snape did not hear the news; he had been one of the first on the scene after the Dark Lord's disappearance. He had been the first one to close his best friend's eyes while reiterating his promise to protect Harry. He had been the one who first entered the nursery, the first one to see the cold, lifeless body of the woman he had once loved. He had been the first one to see the empty upturned crib.

It was only after he returned to Hogwarts that Severus learned where his unofficial godson had been taken; Albus Dumbledore had taken him to live with his Aunt Petunia, Lily's muggle sister. That was only because Sirius Black, who was supposed to have taken Harry in, had been sentenced to Azkaban for supposedly betraying James and Lily and killing twelve muggles along with Peter Pettigrew.

Severus didn't think Black capable of killing twelve innocent muggles though he could completely understand Black's desire to kill Pettigrew; he, himself, wanted to as well for Peter Pettigrew, whom James and Lily had named as their Secret Keeper, had betrayed them. If there was anyone in the world, other than Voldemort, that Severus wanted dead or in Azkaban then it was Peter Pettigrew.

Still, as he was only an unofficial godfather, Severus couldn't take custody of Harry unless James had put it in his will, which Albus had sealed in the Potter vault after the murders. However, since Severus didn't know Petunia that well, he figured that Harry would be all right. That did not stop him from forgetting the promise he made to James, his best friend.

Severus Snape never forgot his promises and he never broke them.

He would protect his unofficial godson no matter what.

* * *

**Blaze: first off, though I think I mentioned this earlier, sorry if James is OOC. I kinda had to change him a bit in order to answer the _Best Friend Swap _challenge and have it fit with the plot I'm working out for this story**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: yup. I only changed a few things in the prologue but the first chapter will be changed entirely and will be posted tomorrow hopefully.**

**Darth: so you're planning on doing all seven years?**

**Blaze: yeah I am. I hope you enjoyed the newly edited and updated version of the prologue, as well as the newly changed summary. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	2. Year One: 1: The Letter

**Thank you to the 3 people who reviewed the newly updated version of the prologue. This is a rewritten version of the first chapter of this story and I hope that you enjoyed it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

**Year One**

* * *

**1.**

**The Letter**

* * *

_July 31, 1991_

* * *

The office was silent when Severus Snape, along with the other Heads, walked into it. Seated behind his desk was the tall form of Albus Dumbledore, his long white beard disappearing beyond his desk while his eyes, hidden partially by the moon-shaped spectacles that were resting on his nose, were fixed on a piece of parchment in his hands. There was a slight frown on his face though he said nothing until everyone had taken their seats.

Despite the fact that the meeting was an ordinary meeting to discuss the goals for the school year, the urgency in Albus's tone when he called the meeting hadn't gone unnoticed by Severus or by his fellow teachers. They knew something was wrong but also knew that Albus would tell them what it was in his own time.

Thankfully, they did not have to wait long.

With a sigh, Albus lifted his head and put the parchment on the desk. He clasped his hands together as he observed his teachers before he began speaking. "I will start with the bad news so to speak. We've received a reply from everyone of our incoming first years, excluding the ones that Minerva's visiting today, except for one."

"Who?" Minerva asked.

"Harry Potter."

Severus's lips quirked into a frown; he hadn't known Lily's sister Petunia well; Lily rarely talked about her sister with anyone except, maybe, Alice. She didn't even talk to James about her and, from what James told Severus, she hadn't invited her sister to her wedding. But that was about all Severus knew, which was why he didn't understand why Petunia, or Harry for that matter, hadn't responded.

"I don't understand," Pomona Sprout said echoing Severus's own thoughts. "Why wouldn't his guardians respond to his letter?"

"His guardians are muggles," Minerva said with a sigh. "I should have known this would happen and taken the letter to him myself."

"Petunia was exposed to the Wizarding World when Lily received her letter," Albus said.

"Be that as it may, neither she nor Mr. Potter has responded to the letter. I think someone needs to take the deliver the letter themselves," said Minerva.

"I can take the letter to 'Arry," said Hagrid who was sitting at the far end of the office near the floo.

"You would stick out like a sore thumb," Severus said with a slight curl of his lip.

"Though he could've said it better, Severus is right," Minerva said. "I can take Harry the letter after I visit the last muggleborn family I need to today."

Severus would have liked to check on his unofficial godson; he had been assured repeatedly by Albus whenever he asked that Harry was fine but the lack of response was making him suspicious. He didn't know if he was simply being paranoid or not but his instincts were telling him that something wasn't right and he had learned a long time ago to trust his instincts. He said nothing though since he knew that Minerva would be the best one to speak to Harry and his guardians.

"Very well," Albus said. "Now then, on to our next order of business, an old colleague of mine, Nicholas Flamel, has contacted me to request that I hide a very valuable object. I have decided to hide it here."

"If it's what I think it is then is that wise?" asked Pomona Sprout.

"I agree with Pomona. It'll put the students in danger," said Filius Flitwick.

"We will, of course, protect it," Albus said. "All of us including our new Defense professor, Quirinus Quirrel, will place a protection to guard the item. You have some time to come up with an idea of what to do but I would like to have all of the protections in place before the term begins. Once all the protections are in place, we will retrieve it."

The teachers said nothing. Severus was already thinking about what to do as well as where the item will be placed. Before he could voice that question, Minerva beat him to it.

"Where will it be placed, Albus?" she asked.

"I was thinking the abandoned third floor corridor," said Albus. "I will, of course, tell the students that the third floor corridor is forbidden at the beginning of term."

Severus thought about James and how he might have broken that rule. His best friend had a knack for breaking rules left and right and more often than not dragging Severus into whatever scheme he managed to concoct. Severus had to wonder if Harry had inherited that and fervently hoped not or else his unofficial godson would likely be getting into trouble constantly.

"If that is all then I believe it would be best if we end this meeting," said Albus after several minutes of silence passed by.

The teachers stood up before leaving the office. Minerva glanced at Severus over her shoulder before she slowed down and Severus matched her pace as the Head of Gryffindor House made her way toward the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Are you worried about Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Severus was silent. "I am more curious about why Petunia Dursley didn't respond to the letter but then I know little about her. Lily never talked about her sister much to anyone not even James. All I know is that Lily refused to invite her sister to her wedding."

Minerva nodded. "The only one who likely knew anything about Petunia other than Lily is Alice since they were very close. Would you like me to tell you how the meeting goes?"

Severus thought about it for a minute and decided that it might help him figure out more about his unofficial godson's guardians. He inclined his head and the Head of Gryffindor House nodded before leaving the castle.

Severus headed back to the dungeons thinking about the item that was being brought to Hogwarts, the legendary Philosopher's Stone, and how he agreed with Filius; the stone being at Hogwarts was definitely putting all of the students, including Harry, in danger. But there was little Severus could do about it other than keep the promise he made ten years ago.

* * *

The letters had stopped coming.

Harry Potter would admit that he was disappointed because he wanted to know why there was a letter addressed to him and what it said. However, each time a letter would arrive, his uncle, Vernon, would take it and burn it. At least one thing came out of all of that; Harry had been given Dudley's second bedroom because his aunt and uncle were afraid that they were being spied on based on how the letter was addressed.

It was Harry's eleventh birthday but, as usual, no one bothered on celebrating it. The only reason Harry knew it was his birthday was because that was the only question that his aunt had bothered answering for him. Apparently, his aunt thought telling him when his birthday was would be the lesser evil of all of the questions that Harry had been asking her when he was younger. The reason they weren't celebrating his birthday was because both his aunt and uncle declared that freaks didn't deserve birthdays so Harry never gave his birthday a second thought.

Harry was in the kitchen finishing washing the dishes when the doorbell rang and he heard his uncle holler at him to get the door. "Yes Uncle Vernon," he called before he dried his hands and walked out of the kitchen to the door. He opened it to find a tall woman dressed in a black shirt with black pants; her graying red-brown hair was pulled into a severe bun at the top of her head and her brown eyes seemed to smile when she saw him, which surprised Harry.

"Hello," the woman greeted him. "May I come in?"

"Boy, who is it?" Vernon demanded before Harry could respond and he lumbered forward with Harry's aunt Petunia just behind him. Petunia stopped and went pale when she spotted the woman.

"It's you," she growled. "I remember you. You were one of the ones that turned Lily into a freak who ended up getting herself killed."

Harry frowned at that while the woman narrowed her eyes but said nothing in response to that as she looked back at him. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Mr. Potter," she said.

"Who is she, Pet?" Vernon demanded.

"She's one of those freaks," Petunia growled.

Vernon's face went purple with anger. "What are you doing here, you freak? Get out of my house. We don't want any of your freakishness anywhere near us."

McGonagall's eyes seemed to flash with rage but her voice was tightly controlled as she said, "I only came to deliver Mr. Potter's letter to him since he failed to respond to the ones that were sent automatically." She held out a cream-colored envelope that looked identical to the ones that had been arriving all week. Harry stared at the envelope but his curiosity at what was in the letter got the better of him and he took it.

On the front read:

**Harry Potter**

**The Smallest Bedroom**

**# 4 Private Drive, Surrey**

Harry turned the envelope over and opened it before removing the letter as well as another piece of paper. His eyes widened as he read what was at the top of the first page.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL ****of**** WITCHCRAFT ****and**** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

Most likely seeing the confusion in Harry's eyes, McGonagall frowned. "Your aunt and uncle never told you that you were a wizard?" she said.

"Magic isn't real," Harry protested

"Yes it is, Mr. Potter, and you are a wizard just like your mum and dad. Go ahead and read the rest of the letter."

Harry was more confused than ever but he did as he was told. The rest of the letter read;

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Harry had to admit he was shocked. Not only did he just find out that he was a wizard and that magic existed but he also learned that he was accepted into a school for people like him, people with magic; it was surreal. All his life he had been told that magic didn't exist and yet that wasn't true.

"He's not going," Vernon suddenly shouted. "We swore when we took him in that we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!"

His uncle's words shocked him to the core and Harry whirled around to stare at his uncle. "You knew? All this time, you knew and you never told me?" He didn't know whether to be upset or furious so he settled on both.

Petunia glared at him, her upper lip curling. "Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter because they were proud of having a witch in the family. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a freak. Then she met that Potter, had you and I knew you would be the same; strange and abnormal. Then she got herself blown up and we got landed with you." The sheer resentment and hatred in his aunt's voice was shocking as were her words.

"Blown up?" Harry said confused. "You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

"Car crash?" McGonagall sounded angry. "You actually told him that Lily and James Potter were killed in a car crash?"

"We had to say something," Petunia said curtly.

McGonagall's eyes flashed. "I always knew you two were the worst sort of muggles and it would appear that I am just as correct now as I was ten years ago. I sure hope Albus will listen to reason this time." She seemed to be talking to herself.

"He'll not be going," Vernon snarled.

"It is not your decision. Harry was accepted into Hogwarts when he was born and I believe it should be his decision. He is a wizard and thus he should be allowed the chance to learn about his magic and how to control it."

Harry didn't have to think about it. His aunt and uncle lied to him his entire life and Harry wanted to learn more about the magic, about how he was able to do things like end up on the roof of his school or cause Dudley to fall down the stairs or allow that snake to escape from the zoo. Plus, he wanted to be like the parents he never knew and, maybe, learn more about them.

"I want to go," he said softly.

"Very well. I will go speak to Albus Dumbledore now and I will send someone to take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies tomorrow most likely after noon," McGonagall said. She glared at Vernon and Petunia who were glaring at her as well as at Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said shyly looking down.

McGonagall said nothing though she did smile gently at him before she turned around and left the house while Harry began looking through the textbooks and supplies required on the second piece of parchment that came with the letter.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was in her right mind to go straight to Albus and tell him "I told you so" but she stopped herself as she entered the office besides it wasn't as if what she learned in her talk with the Dursleys was actual proof that she was right. It was a start though.

Once Albus greeted her, Minerva launched into an overview of her discussion with the Dursleys. She finished with, "Mr. Potter didn't know magic existed or that he was a wizard until I told him." She fell silent for a moment before adding, "I hadn't had enough time to explain everything to Mr. Potter as his aunt and uncle thought I had overstayed my welcome. I think whoever takes Harry to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get his school supplies and his wand should tell him the truth about what happened to his parents. After all, every child in the Wizarding World knows who he is and, unless someone tells him, he won't know why he's famous."

She decided that she would bring her suspicions about the Dursleys up to Albus again once she had more proof. Right now, all she had were how the Dursleys treated her when she went to deliver her letter and she knew that she would need more than that.

Albus nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we can send Hagrid…" He began.

"He'd stick out just as Severus said."

"I suppose so. Perhaps Severus can go then. He knows how to blend in," the headmaster suggested.

Minerva knew that was a good idea because she felt if anyone could discover more information on whether her suspicions were right or not then it would be Severus. Besides, Severus's was James's best friend, as was known by everyone within the Order of the Phoenix, and James had named him Harry's unofficial godfather.

"I think that would be best," she said.

"I'll floo-call him." Albus stood up before walking over to the floo. The flames flared green as he placed the call before he stuck his head into them. He retreated a minute later and a few minutes after that, the floo flared again. Severus, dressed in his customary black robes, stepped gracefully out of the flames into the office.

"Severus," Albus said without preamble, "Minerva had just finished talking with Harry Potter and gotten his answer. He'll be attending Hogwarts but we decided it would be best if we sent someone who could blend in with the muggle world to take him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies. We would like you to go."

"When?" Severus asked after a moment's thought.

"I told them I'd send someone tomorrow," said Minerva.

"Right now, you're the only one who can go, Severus…" Albus began.

"You do not need to try to convince me, Albus," Severus said with a sneer. "I'll go."

"Marvelous, my boy," Albus said his blue eyes twinkling.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a few potions I need to finish for Poppy," the Potions Master said and, after Albus nodded, he floo-traveled back to his quarters. Minerva decided that she would tell Severus about her discussion with the Dursleys tomorrow after he returns from Diagon Alley.

She wouldn't be surprised if Severus was able to fill in what she missed when he speaks to the Dursleys; he wasn't a spy for nothing.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the rewrite of chapter one**

**Darth: not much changed**

**Blaze: I know and a HUGE sorry if anyone is out of character (when it comes to these types of stories, I find it hard to keep certain characters in character)**

**Darth: yup. Now if you will excuse me… (pulls out bazooka)**

**Voldymuffin: hi**

**Darth: (aims bazooka)**

**Voldymuffin: Severus! Help me!**

**Severus: you are on your own**

**James: (lifts up flaming machete he 'borrowed' from Blaze)**

**Lily: (ignites lightsabers she 'borrowed' from Mace and Anakin)**

**Mace and Anakin: hey!**

**Voldymuffin: SEVERUS! HELP ME!**

**Severus: as I said before, you are on your own**

**Voldymuffin: YOU WORK FOR ME!**

**Severus: I quit ages ago (walks off to Starbucks)**

**James: (slams flaming machete into Voldymuffin's head) what is with you and Starbucks?**

**Severus: (drinks frappuccino and shrugs)**

**Lily: (stabs Voldymuffin with lightsabers)**

**Darth: (blows Voldymuffin up with bazooka)**

**Blaze: (laughs) In the next chapter—Harry and Severus will meet and a trip through Diagon Alley, with the introduction of a certain half-giant, my favorite non-human character, and two characters who will be important who did not appear during the Diagon Alley trip in canon.**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup. Whoops. Long author's note. Please review the newly rewritten first chapter and I hope that you like it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	3. Year One: 2: A Series of Meetings

**Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

**2.**

**A Series of Meetings**

* * *

_August 1, 1991_

* * *

Harry woke up the following morning more refreshed than he's ever felt before and he was thankful that everything that occurred the day before hadn't been a dream as was obvious by the letter that was resting by his bed. He had been worried about that but, now that he knew it wasn't a dream, he wished he knew why his aunt and uncle never told him. He tried to ask them only to remember, at the last instant, that he wasn't allowed to ask questions.

He admitted to himself that he was excited about today. He would be traveling to Diagon Alley, though he didn't know what that was, and he would be getting his school supplies as well as his wand. However, though he was excited, he was also nervous and he wondered if anyone else was as nervous as he was.

"Boy! Get down here!" Vernon shouted up the stairs and Harry, sighing, rolled off his bed before getting to his feet. Dressing in the hand-me downs that were twice his size and hung like rags around his slight form, Harry made his way down the stairs to join his robust uncle.

Vernon glared at him. "Your aunt, Dudley and I won't be home until lunch. Clean the kitchen and make sure lunch is ready by the time we get back," he growled. He was obviously still furious over what happened the day. Harry had been lucky that his uncle had only hit him a few times and in places that wouldn't be visible to the wizard who came to pick him up and the hits no longer hurt. He knew it would have been worse had Vernon not been paranoid into thinking the wizards were still watching him.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," he said softly.

Vernon leaned in close before hissing, "And you better not tell anyone about what happens in this household when you go with whichever freak picks you up or you know what will happen."

Harry swallowed but nodded. "Yes Uncle," he said softly before he made his way into the kitchen to begin cleaning. He heard his uncle's car start up and then the house was in silence; he always liked it when he was left alone because the silence was welcoming. His aunt and uncle rarely left him alone since his aunt feared that he would blow up her house. Why they decided to leave him alone now, Harry didn't know.

Harry's thoughts also drifted to the revelation that was revealed the day before. He was a wizard; his mum and dad were wizards and he would be attending a Wizarding school. Just like yesterday, Harry still felt everything that's happened was too surreal to be real and a part of Harry still expected to wake up from this dream.

Lunch was ready by the time his aunt, uncle and cousin Dudley came home and the kitchen was cleaned. Harry put the lunch on the table before stepping away knowing he wasn't allowed to eat at the table with his aunt and uncle; that wasn't allowed for freaks. At least Harry had been able to grab a small breakfast after his aunt and uncle left so he wouldn't be that hungry when he went to Diagon Alley. The last thing he wanted was for the wizard who came to get him to get suspicious.

After his aunt and uncle finished lunch, Harry was ordered to dispose of what was left, which was very little, and wash the dishes again. "Since that freak said that another freak would be showing up soon, just finish those dishes and don't break any of them," Petunia said with a glare at the small boy.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said monotonously. He walked over to the sink and filled it with warm water and soap. He put the dishes into it and began scrubbing it; it was always easier to clean dishes soon after they were used. After he finished the dishes, he dried his arms and made his way back into the living room.

"Go to your room until the freak gets here," Vernon growled.

The doorbell rang at that moment.

"The freak got here sooner than I thought he would," the robust mustached man muttered as he glared at Harry and pointed to the door clearly not wanting anything to do with the witch or wizard who had shown up.

He nodded before he walked over to the door and opened it.

* * *

Severus left at noon apparating directly to Privet Drive though he arrived in a dark alley so as to not be spotted by any muggles. Severus had learned how to blend in with the muggle world more from his years as a spy than because of the fact that his father was a muggle but, though his father died when he was six, Severus did learn quite a bit about the muggle world. He never mourned his father's death but that was only because he loathed his father. He never understood what his mother saw in him and even she admitted that she didn't know.

Pulling himself back to the present since his thoughts on his past had nothing to do with what he was doing Severus stepped onto the street and made his way down the street. Each house looked identical in appearance; the only differences aside from the number were the cars parked in the driveway and the way the yard looked. It was too orderly and ordinary and boring for Severus's taste. He reached the house soon and rang the doorbell; he waited hearing a brief commotion inside while mentally preparing himself, or trying to at least, to see his best friend's son again after ten years.

When the door opened, Severus found himself looking at a miniature version of James looking back at him with his mother's eyes. Severus had only seen Harry as a baby and only under a glamour so he never knew what his unofficial godson actually looked like. Harry had taken after his father in practically everything, same messy black hair, same face though his eyes were definitely his mother's even if the wire-rimmed glasses made Severus think of his father.

"Hello," Severus said forcing himself to speak so he didn't look like a dunderheaded dolt staring as if he was looking at a ghost though he supposed, in a way, he was. "I am Professor Severus Snape."

Harry smiled in greeting. "I'm Harry," he said softly.

Severus's eyebrows rose at the unnecessary introduction but decided to ignore it.

"Is it the freak?" a voice said with a growl and Severus stiffened at the tone of voice as a robust man with a graying mustache stepped into view. Beside him stood a skinny woman with a pinched face and narrowed eyes.

Severus kept his voice carefully under control, despite the anger that rose in him at that particular word, the word his father often called him before he was killed, as he said, "We'd best get going, Mr. Potter." He only called Harry by his last name because of the fact that was the way all teachers addressed their students. "We have a lot to do today and there is much I have to tell you and I would rather not waste time."

Harry glanced at his aunt and uncle before stepping out of the house as Severus turned around and walked away. Harry walked after him gazing at him with curiosity before he looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Do you have a question, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked not looking at his best friend's son as he searched for a suitable spot to talk where he knew he couldn't be overheard by anyone. Plus, it hurt to look at someone who reminded him so much of his best friend but he knew he would have to get used to it.

Harry said nothing.

"If you do then ask it."

"I'm not supposed to ask questions," Harry sounded resigned and irritated.

Severus stopped and looked at the small boy taking in his appearance, which he hadn't been able to do earlier, as he did so. The boy looked much too small to be an eleven year old; he was dressed in what was obviously hand-me downs that have seen better days. Severus's teeth gritted before he glared at the household; just by one look at Harry, he knew that his unofficial godson was not being treated right by his guardians.

Severus had learned to see the signs of abuse and neglect during his years as a Hogwarts professor. He had lived for six years with an abusive father before his father's death and was often bullied by the children of most pureblood families. James was the only pureblood child who actually stood up for Severus, the half-blood 'spawn' as many called him. But, either way, those years with his father and with the bullying had left him with a way of seeing the signs.

It made him furious that he even _suspected _the child of his best friend whom he promised to protect was being abused by his guardians.

Severus Snape was determined to figure out the truth of the matter as soon as he could but he also knew, from his earlier years as a Hogwarts professor when he first started taking a hand in helping the abused or neglected children who came to Slytherin, that he would have to tread carefully and be gentle.

Severus wasn't known for his gentleness but he would try especially for his best friend's son.

"You can here," he said forcing a kind tone into his voice. "If you have any questions then simply ask me. I will tell you if I can answer them or not."

Harry hesitated staring at the ground before he glanced up. "What's Diagon Alley?" he asked finally.

"Diagon Alley is a place in the Wizarding World where students normally get their school supplies, their textbooks and their wands," Severus said.

"But I can't pay for anything," Harry said.

Severus raised his eyebrows again and Harry looked down. "Sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize," the Potions Master said. He already knew about the vault that James and Lily had left Harry and the amount of money that would help Harry long after he graduated from Hogwarts. "But do not worry about money. Your parents left you enough to last all seven years at Hogwarts and beyond. Your father left you as sole heir to his fortunes."

Harry's eyes went round with shock. "They did?"

"Yes," Severus said with a frown remembering that Albus said a stipend was given to Harry's guardians every month to take care of him.

He decided to approach that subject later. "Come, we are going to apparate from here," he said as he led the way into an area out of view of any passing muggles.

"What's…?"

"It's a form of transportation in the Wizarding World," said Severus already knowing what his unofficial godson was going to ask. "We'll be going to the _Leaky Cauldron_ but I need to tell you something first, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at him with confusion in his emerald eyes.

Severus pondered how to approach the topic and decided on the simplest way he could think of. "Mr. Potter, I am going to be straightforward with you. You are famous in the Wizarding World," he said.

Harry's eyes widened. "But why?" he asked.

Severus took a deep breath; he hated remembering that Halloween night ten years ago when he lost the best friend he ever had but he knew James's son deserved to know the entire truth. "In our world, there was a war going on that ended ten years ago. A dark wizard that is known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who or, by some, the Dark Lord, arose with a plan to conquer the Wizarding World." Severus went on to explain how Harry's parents, and Severus to a lesser extent, had fought against the dark wizard. As per Albus's orders, he didn't mention the prophecy but he did explain what happened in Godric's Hollow Halloween night.

"The Dark Lord found where your parents and you were hiding because they were betrayed. He killed your parents but when he tried to kill you, the Killing Curse that should have killed you instantly was rebounded. It destroyed him and you were only left with your scar," Severus said gesturing to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"No one survives the Killing Curse, Mr. Potter, and because you did, you were declared the Boy-Who-Lived and everyone in the Wizarding World knows you because of it," he finished.

"But I'm just Harry," Harry protested.

Severus gave the boy a small, sad smile, more a sneer than an actual smile, before he said, "I'm afraid you won't be 'just Harry' ever again. But we've discussed this long enough. I just wished to let you know so you don't get too shocked when people call you by name or stare at you. Stay by me at all times when we get to Diagon Alley, Mr. Potter. I mean it."

"Yes sir."

Severus's lips pressed together in a thin line but since he and Albus both knew that Voldemort wasn't gone for good, Severus was with the Death Eaters as a spy long enough to know that Voldemort would most likely do whatever he must to come back alive, he had to keep his cover as a spy. That meant he couldn't reveal his relationship with Harry's father just yet; he would wait until there was more privacy and less chance of being overheard.

"Come, Mr. Potter. Just hold on to my arm and do not let go."

Harry nodded and grabbed Severus's arm. Severus, glancing around to make sure there were no muggles nearby, turned and apparated away with a barely heard _pop_ that distilled the air.

* * *

The _Leaky Cauldron_ was located between a bookshop and a record store. Harry noticed that many people who were walking by it didn't give it a second look. Professor Snape led him in into the pub. It was dark and shabby with a bar located across from the door and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners.

"Severus Snape, it's been a while," a man said from behind the counter.

Snape's lips pressed together before he said, "Just helping a student get his supplies, Tom."

The man, Tom, looked at Harry before his eyes widened when he caught sight of the scar. "Harry Potter?"

Harry felt uncomfortable under the man's look and he could tell that his name had caused a stir in the rest of the customers. More people were standing up and walking over to join them, greeting him as if he was an old friend, some even stretching out a hand. Harry was feeling overwhelmed and, thankfully, Snape noticed.

He sent a threatening scowl at the group who quickly backed up a few steps. "If you will excuse us," he growled before he gripped Harry's shoulder firmly but gently and guided him toward the other end of the pub. Before he got there, though, a tall, skinny man with a purple turban stepped in front of him.

"H…Hello Severus and h…hello t…to you t…too H…Harry P…Potter," the man said holding out a hand. Harry felt uncomfortable and, for some reason, his scar was beginning to hurt. He didn't want to appear rude though so he took the man's hand and shook it.

"Uh, nice to meet you," he said uncertainly.

The man smiled. "I…It is n…nice to meet you too," he said before he walked past the group and, as he walked away, the pain in Harry's scar seemed to fade. He frowned at that but decided against worrying about it as he glanced at Snape.

Snape's lips were pressed together in a thin line and his dark eyes glittered with an unreadable emotion as he gazed after the man. Turning his gaze back to Harry, his eyes seemed to soften and he said, "That was Professor Quirinus Quirrel, he will be one of your teachers this year at Hogwarts. Now come."

He led Harry into a chilly courtyard right outside the pub before he pulled out his wand and Harry watched as he tapped the bricks in the wall in an anti-clockwise order. A doorway seemed to appear between the rocks, much to Harry's shock. Snape glanced at him before gesturing. "After you, Mr. Potter," he said.

Harry entered Diagon Alley with Snape just behind him still looking around with huge eyes. He could see many people walking around in robes of all colors, some of them were wearing pointed hats. Many were talking as they walked.

"We're going to Gringotts first," said Snape glancing at Harry before leading him toward one of the buildings partway down the alley. Harry had to jog to keep up with the professor's long strides and, seeming to have noticed that, Snape slowed down a bit.

"What's Gringotts?" Harry asked. Snape had told him that he could ask questions, and not get into trouble, and Harry was going to take advantage of it while he had the chance since he knew he would lose that privilege once he got back to the Dursleys.

"It's the Wizarding bank," said Snape. "Goblins run it. You must be very polite to the goblins, Mr. Potter. Always treat them with respect."

"Yes sir."

When they reached Gringotts, an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building, Snape led them into the marble entrance hall. Harry did his best to not stare at the small black-eyed creatures but they looked so different with their long fingers and feet and their peach-colored skin that he couldn't help but stare. He snapped his gaze away and looked at the floor when one of the goblins nearly made eye-contact with him.

Snape led him to the front desk where a goblin was seated. The goblin looked up and Snape said, "We're here to withdraw money from Vault 687."

"Do you have the key?" the goblin asked.

Snape held out a golden key that Harry hadn't noticed he had with him and the goblin took it before nodding. "Griphook," he called and another goblin came out.

"Take them to Vault 687," the goblin said handing the key to the goblin, Griphook, who nodded and led the professor and the student to the area where the vaults were located.

* * *

"Wow, all of this is mine?" Harry said with wide-eyed wonder as he gazed at the piles upon piles of fortune within the Potter Vault. Gold, silver, bronze, jewelry, scrolls, paintings and so much more could be seen placed in various locations around the vault. Severus, who was standing near the cart they had taken to reach the vault, nodded.

"Yes, as I told you before, your father left you everything," he said.

Harry turned his gaze back to the piles of fortune. "Who much do I take?" He said looking at Severus with a perplexed expression on his face.

Severus stood up before walking over to the vault and removing a specific amount that would be enough to get Harry his supplies and his wand. "That should be enough," he said filling a pouch before handing it to Harry who looked startled.

"What if I lose it?" he said.

"Don't lose it," Severus said. "You'll be fine, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked through the pouch before pulling out a Galleon and frowning. "What's this?"

Severus raised an eyebrow but explained. "That is a Galleon." He went on to explain the currency exchange rate though he had a feeling that by the time he was done, he had confused Harry more than helped him.

"Um, okay?" Harry said proving Severus's right.

Resisting the urge to smile, Severus gestured to the cart. "We still have some things to take care of," he said.

After another dizzying, stomach-turning ride, they returned to the main entrance hall. Severus, hand on Harry's shoulder, guided him toward the entrance only to stop when someone called his name.

"Severus!"

Severus turned to find Septima Vector walking over to join him with a bushy-haired girl and two adults that he figured were her parents just behind him. "Septima," he greeted the Arthimancy professor with an incline of his head.

"I am surprised to see you here," Septima admitted. "Running an errand for Albus?"

"No, taking a new first year to get his supplies. Mr. Potter, this is Professor Septima Vector, she also teaches at Hogwarts," Severus said to Harry who was gazing at Septima shyly.

Septima smiled in greeting. "Hello Mr. Potter," she said not acting as the other people had when Harry was introduced for which Severus was grateful. She turned her gaze to the family that was behind her before saying, "Miss. Granger, this is Professor Severus Snape."

"It's nice to meet you," the bushy-haired girl said.

"We need to get going though," said Septima. "We've got a lot to do. I will see you back at Hogwarts, Severus."

Severus inclined his head and the Arthimancy professor and the family with her left Gringotts.

Harry, who had been strangely silent, looked up. "Where are we going now, Professor?" he asked.

Severus wondered if he was just shy or not but decided not to worry about it. "Let's go to Madame Malkins to get your robes," he said before he led the way back into Diagon Alley glancing over his shoulder as Harry trailed after him.

* * *

After Harry got his robes from Madame Malkins and his books from Flourish and Blotts and everything else he needed, he and Professor Snape headed off to Ollivander's Wand Shop. As they walked, Harry was still very conscious of the stares he was receiving from everyone as they walked. Though he couldn't hear what was being said, he could hear whispers and he didn't like it. He knew better than to say anything though so he just did as Snape told him to and stayed close to him.

"Severus, I was not expecting to see you here."

The smooth, cultured voice sounded and Snape stiffened before placing a hand on Harry's head brushing his hair to where it fell over his forehead successfully hiding the scar before he turned around as a man dressed in dark gray robes with a cane topped by a dragon's head walked over to join them. Behind him was a shorter boy with the same blond hair though his wasn't as long as the man's.

"Lucius," Snape said voice cool and carefully controlled.

"And who's this?" Lucius turned gray eyes to Harry who fidgeted under the piercing gaze. "I never took you for the babysitting type, Severus."

Harry didn't know whether to feel insulted or angry by that but didn't say a thing knowing better than to talk to an adult when not spoken to.

"I'm hardly _babysitting_ him, Lucius," Snape said upper lip curling a little. "I am merely doing a favor. Now if you will excuse me…"

"Yes, yes, of course. You may as well get back to your _favor_," Lucius said with a sneer before he glanced at the blonde boy. "Come, Draco." He turned around and walked away with the blonde boy walking after him.

"Who was that, Professor?" Harry asked.

Lips thinning, Snape turned around before saying, "That was Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Potter. He is…an old friend of mine but you would be wise to stay clear of him."

"Yes sir."

"Come, let's get your wand."

He led Harry toward Ollivander's Wand Shop before stepping into the small shop. Harry was surprised to see Professor Vector along with the Grangers standing there with the girl, he never did get her name, trying out the wand that was given to her. Ollivander, a tall man with white hair and lips pressed together in a thin line, took the wand that he had just handed to the girl muttering, "no, not that one" before he grabbed another one.

"Try this, 10 ¾ inches, vine, dragon heartstring at its core," he said holding out the wand. The girl took it before waving it and her eyes widened when sparks sprouted out of the end of it.

Ollivander nodded. "That is the one for you. That will be four galleons," he said and, when Vector paid him and left with the Grangers, he caught sight of Harry.

"I have been waiting for you to come, Harry Potter," he said. Harry hesitated but, when he looked at Snape who gave a slight nod, he walked forward. "Now then, which is your wand arm?"

Not entirely sure, Harry held out his right arm. Ollivander measured it before he began handing Harry wand after wand. The first one that Harry waved caused a shelf next to Snape's head to explode, much to his horror, and many others didn't do anything. There were times when Ollivander would take a wand out of his hand before he had even a chance to wave it.

They went through several wands and Harry was beginning to feel as though none of them were going to choose him. Ollivander didn't give up though. His lips pressed together as if he was thinking before he said, "There is one more wand I would like you to try."

Without waiting for Harry to respond, he turned around and disappeared into the back of the room.

"What if none of them choose me?" Harry asked worriedly.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter, you just have to be patient," Snape said as Ollivander came back dusting off a box.

"Try this. 11 inches, holly, phoenix feather at its core," he said pulling out the wand and gently handing it to Harry who took it and gave it a wave. He felt instantly connected to the wand in a way he couldn't explain and sparks sprouted out of the end.

Ollivander nodded though he looked a bit surprised. "Curious…very curious…" he said.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked confused.

The wandmaker simply looked at him. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail-feather resides in your wand gave another feather…just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry paled as he remembered what Snape told him but he wanted it to be confirmed; he needed to know if it was true. "Who owned that wand?" He asked.

"We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great."

Snape had also gone pale at the mention of that though it was hard to tale since Snape was always pale. However, he said nothing as he paid for the wand as well a holster that he handed to Harry. "Here, this will keep you from losing or breaking your wand."

"You didn't need to…" Harry began.

"Take it, Mr. Potter," Snape said.

Harry took the holster deciding not to protest though he was still surprised that the professor was being so nice to him.

"Come, let's get you back to your relatives," Snape said and there was no denying the dislike in his voice.

They left the wandshop and began making their way back to the _Leaky Cauldron _when a shout sounded and Snape, with an irritated look in his eyes, turned. Harry did the same and couldn't help but gaze wide-eyed at the tallest, biggest man he had ever seen. The man had thick hair and a full beard and was carrying a covered cage in his hand. "Sev'rus, glad I caught up with ya," he said.

"Hagrid, I thought you were taking care of the business Albus sent you on earlier," Snape said his voice was flat.

"I finished it already, Sev'rus. I saw ya come 'ere with young 'Arry and decided to get 'im something for his birthday since it was yesterday," the big man said.

Snape raised his eyebrows before glancing at Harry who was still gazing at the man in awe. "This is Rubeus Hagrid, Mr. Potter," he said.

"Um, nice to meet you sir," Harry said holding out a hand.

Hagrid looked at Harry and took his small hand in his large one. "Ah, las' time I see ya, ye were a tiny baby," he said.

Harry blushed before he frowned as he remembered some of his earliest memories. "You were the one in the flying motorcycle?" he asked.

Snape stiffened while Hagrid looked surprised. "Ya remember?" he said surprised.

"Well, a little, I mean, it's fuzzy," Harry said with a shrug.

Hagrid smiled and said, "Well, I got this for ya. Happy Birthday, 'Arry." He held out the cage and Harry, with a frown, took it before removing the cover. His eyes widened when he spotted the snowy owl perched in the center of it and blinking golden eyes at him. The owl chirped.

"Thought ya'd like her. She's a post owl an' she can carry messages anywhere," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Mr. Hagrid," Harry said still stunned that someone would get him such a great present.

"Ah call me Hagrid, 'Arry," Hagrid said with a joyful grin. "Glad ya like it though, 'Arry. See ya at Hogwarts."

Harry watched the giant man walk off before gazing at the owl and frowned. "I don't think Uncle Vernon'll let me keep her," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Snape asked.

"He…well he doesn't like birds, 'specially not owls since owls kept arriving with my Hogwarts letter."

"I'll talk with your _relatives_," Snape said sneering out the word as though it were a curse. "Come, let's get you home."

Harry nodded before following Snape as he led the way out of Diagon Alley. As they made their way back to Privet Drive, Snape told him about his parents and Harry learned that his parents had been in Gryffindor and that his mother was good with charms while his father was good at flying, Transfigurations and "getting into trouble constantly". It was odd that Snape had said those last words almost fondly and Harry had to wonder if Snape knew his father more than he was letting on.

* * *

"Here's your ticket, Mr. Potter," Severus said handing the ticket to Harry as he helped his best friend's son bring his supplies indoors. "We expect you to be at Platform 9 and ¾ September 1st, I'm sure your _relatives_ will be more than happy to take you there then." He glared at Petunia and Vernon as if daring them to contradict his words.

Severus had learned a long time ago to trust his instincts and, currently, his instincts were telling him that Vernon and Petunia Dursley were not the right guardians for his best friend's son. Minerva had told him that she thought they were the worst sort of muggles and, though Severus knew about as much as Minerva, he agreed. Besides, he had taken to observing the Dursleys, the house and Harry when he was giving some last minute instructions.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of pictures. There were pictures of Petunia, Vernon and their son Dudley all over the place but Severus couldn't see any images of Harry or even of James and Lily. The second thing was how timid Harry seemed to be around his aunt and uncle and how he always responded to them in a monotonous but polite voice. He always kept his gaze averted to the floor and flinched whenever someone raised their voice as Vernon did when he and Severus returned and had shouted at Severus to leave. The third thing was the way Vernon and Petunia looked at Harry as if he was just a spot of dirt that couldn't be removed; though carefully hidden, their body language conveyed a sense of disdain.

It wasn't solid proof that Harry's guardians were being abusive but it was something more than what he learned when he first arrived to pick up his best friend's son. The only way Severus could know for sure is if he could get Harry to open up to him but that was going to be hard, it usually was when it came to abused children, but he would try. He owed it to James, and to his promise, to try.

"I will see you when you arrive at Hogwarts," he said.

Harry looked up at him. "Thank you, professor," he said politely.

"You are welcome, Mr. Potter." He turned his gaze to Petunia and Vernon as Harry made his way up the stairs with his supplies. "I expect him to be at the platform on September 1st or I will come by again to see where he is," he said voice cold. "And if you do anything to him…"

"Don't ya dare accuse me of doing anything in my own home, you freak," Vernon growled.

"I am not accusing you of anything, I am simply warning you," Severus said not at all fazed by Vernon's fury before he added, with slight sarcasm. "Good day to you," before turning around and leaving the house.

Once he was a good distance from the house, he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts thoughts focused on what he could to do to see if his suspicions were true.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: cool ten pages**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: well, keeping Snape in character took a lot of work but I **_**think **_**it worked**

**Darth: any pairings for this story?**

**Blaze: they're only in first year so I don't know**

**Darth: what are you going to sort Harry?**

**Blaze: (grins) surprised you haven't figured it out**

**Darth: what about the others?**

**Blaze: let's just say non-Gryffindor Harry**

**Darth: so Hermione?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: and Draco?**

**Blaze: duh**

**Darth: okay, who are his friends going to be?**

**Blaze: mind you this is in response to the _Ev_**_**erywhere else is full…**_** challenge so that's going to change things**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Blaze: so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	4. Year One: 3:Decisions of the Sorting Hat

**Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest and here is the next chapter. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

**3.**

**Decisions of the Sorting Hat**

* * *

_September 1, 1991_

* * *

The days leading up to the day when Harry would leave the Dursleys passed by quickly and blissfully. The Dursleys left Harry alone though they locked everything he had bought from Diagon Alley, with the exception of the snowy owl that Harry had named Hedwig, in the cupboard beneath the stairs. Luckily, Harry had managed to take one of the books and started reading it. The only times the Dursleys bothered Harry were when he had to do chores but that was it.

The book Harry had grabbed had been a Potions book and Harry had to admit he was amazed by the concoctions that could be created in Potions. He was looking forward to that class but then that was the only class he knew something about as that was the only book he had been able to grab. At least he was able to keep his wand with him and that was only because he had put it in the holster Snape bought him and hid the holster on his right arm.

September first arrived and Harry, excitement flooding him, did his best to not showcase how excited he was feeling. He loaded the trunk of his uncle's car with his trunk before climbing into the backseat with Hedwig who chirped. He smiled at the owl. _I can't believe I'm finally going,_ he thought.

The drive to King's Cross was done in silence. Harry was thinking about the classes he would take and worrying about whether he would be able to make friends. He hoped he could do well and hoped that his aunt and uncle didn't get upset with him if he did well at Hogwarts. They always did whenever he did better than Dudley during primary school, which was easy when it comes to Dudley. It's more of a challenge to do worse than Dudley.

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts when the car pulled to a stop outside King's Cross and his uncle glared at him. "Well, we're here. Get out," he growled.

Harry got out of the car taking Hedwig's cage with him before he pulled out his trunk from the trunk of the car and put Hedwig's cage on top of it. His uncle only waited until he was away from the car before he drove away and Harry sighed wondering how he was supposed to find Platform 9 and 3/4.

He decided to walk toward Platform 9 and hope that he'll spot something like a sign. He came to the area between Platforms 9 and 10 and could see that a family was already there. There was a short woman with red hair holding the hand of a red-haired girl that looked about ten years of age. There were also two taller boys with red hair that looked identical to each other and two other boys with the same red-hair.

Harry swallowed and decided to risk it by asking them if they could help him. Hopefully they won't ignore him or call him a freak. He pushed his trolley forward before looking at the red-haired woman. "Um excuse me?" he said as politely as possible.

The woman looked at him. "Oh hello, I didn't see you there," she said with a gentle smile.

Harry smiled uncertainly. "Um, can you help me find Platform 9 and ¾?"

"New at Hogwarts too?"

Harry felt relieved that they knew what he was talking about and he nodded.

The woman smiled before nodding to the short red-haired boy. "Ron too. Just follow us and you'll be fine, okay? Percy, why don't you go first?"

One of the two boys that didn't look like each other nodded before he pushed the trolley forward at a run and Harry jumped surprised when he vanished through the wall. The woman looked at him. "It's an illusion, dear," she said as the twins went through the wall next. "Go ahead, Ron, we're right behind you."

The other boy nodded and ran before disappearing through the wall.

The woman glanced at Harry. "Just run and don't stop," she said before she and the girl with her ran forward before disappearing through the wall.

Harry took a deep breath though running straight at a brick wall seemed ludicrous to him. _Come on, Harry, it's magic, just go,_ he thought before he pushed the trolley and ran toward the wall. He closed his eyes before gasping when he passed through the wall and then he was through.

He opened his eyes to find himself gazing at a sign that read _Platform 9 ¾ _ and he breathed a sigh of relief; it was real! He glanced toward the train before pushing his trolley toward it when a horn blew and a voice announced for everyone to get onboard.

With the help of a kind conductor, Harry got his stuff loaded and then boarded the train. He hesitated unsure of where to go and began wandering hoping to find an empty compartment somewhere. He looked around until he finally came across one, much to his relief, and slipped into it. He put the stuff he had brought with him down and gazed through the window at the landscape that lay beyond.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Harry turned to find, to his surprise, the same blonde boy who had been with Lucius Malfoy the day he had gone to Diagon Alley. Snape had told him to stay away from Lucius but he never said anything about the boy that had been with Malfoy.

"Um sure," Harry said.

The blonde boy entered the compartment before sitting down. "The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said holding out a hand.

"Um, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said taking the boy's hand and shaking it.

Draco looked curious. "So you are the Harry Potter," he said. "I remember seeing you when I went with Father to Diagon Alley. You were with my godfather."

"Uh, Professor Snape's your godfather?"

Draco nodded. "I didn't know you knew him."

"I don't really," Harry admitted. "He just took me to get my stuff from Diagon Alley."

"Oh."

The train started moving and Harry wondered at what to talk about since the silence was starting to get unnerving. Draco seemed in the same predicament for he broke the silence by asking, "So what house are you going to be in?"

"Don't know," Harry admitted. He knew his parents were in Gryffindor but that didn't mean that he would be put in Gryffindor.

"I know I'm going to be in Slytherin," said Draco boastfully.

"Oh, well my parents were in Gryffindor," Harry said. "Maybe I'll be put in there."

Draco was about to reply when a woman with a cart walked by. "Would you like anything from the trolley?" she asked.

Harry remembered that he still had some money left from his trip to Diagon Alley and he pulled out some of it. "Sure," he said and bought a few things that he had never heard of before. Bertie's Every Flavor Beans, sugar quills, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastries and some cauldron cakes. Draco also bought the same though he didn't get pumpkin pastries or sugar quills.

"I got Dumbledore again," Draco muttered tossing the card that came with the chocolate frog he just finished eating.

"I got him too," Harry said before turning the card over to look at the back and when he looked at the front again, the image of Dumbledore was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Draco snorted. "Don't you know _anything_?" he sneered.

Harry glared at the blonde boy. "I was raised by my aunt and uncle and didn't know about magic until recently," he said finally.

Draco blinked. "Why would they place the Boy-Who-Lived with muggles?" he said.

Harry shrugged.

"Well, that was stupid of them."

Before Harry could reply, a chubby boy with light-brown hair poked his head into the compartment. "Um, have you guys seen a toad anywhere?" he asked.

"No, I haven't sorry," Harry said.

"Oh, well, thanks," the boy said before he disappeared.

"Trust Longbottom to lose his familiar on his first day," Draco muttered.

"You know him?" Harry said.

Draco shrugged. "I know a lot of people here."

Again, before Harry could reply, a familiar bushy-haired girl poked her head in. "Hey, Neville lost his toad. Do you…?"

"No we don't," Draco said coldly.

The girl sniffed brown eyes flaring. "I was simply asking," she said before she looked at Harry. "I remember you. I saw you in Diagon Alley."

"I remember you," Harry said. "I'm Harry and this is Draco."

Draco's lip curled but, before he could say anything, the girl stepped fully into the compartment. "I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you," she said holding out a hand and Harry took it before shaking it.

Before Draco could reply or shake her hand, Hermione looked up. "Oh, we're almost there. We'd better change into our robes," she said before she dashed off back to her compartment. Harry watched her go but decided to take Hermione's advice and began changing into his robes as the train continued its journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry and Draco made their way toward where the boats were placed after the train came to a stop. Hagrid was calling for the first years to join him before talking to the chubby kid they had seen earlier and handing him a toad. _Well at least he found his toad,_ Harry thought making his way over to the boat.

"Only four to a boat," Hagrid called. Hermione joined him, much to Draco's annoyance, as did a light-brown haired girl who introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass.

The boats set off toward the school and Harry couldn't help but gaze in wonderment at the huge castle with turrets and towers set against a starry backdrop with a forest rising near it. "This is amazing," he whispered.

"It is," Hermione said eyes wide. "The description in _Hogwarts: A History_ doesn't do it justice."

The boats came to a stop on the bank and Hagrid led the first years to a set of stairs. They walked up them and entered an entrance hall that was more than twice as large as the Dursleys' home. They came to a stop and Professor McGonagall stepped out in front of them. She greeted them and introduced herself.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

She paused before adding, "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Harry was nervous. He didn't know of which house he would be placed in or if he would be accepted in any of the houses. He didn't really care which house he was accepted in so long as it was one he could do well in. He swallowed and Draco looked at him.

"Why're you so nervous?" he asked.

"Um, no reason," Harry said unwilling to voice the real reason why he was nervous.

"Fred and George said that we'd have to fight a troll before we got sorted," the kid that Harry remembered from the platform, Ron, said.

"That's ridiculous. That's not mentioned once in _Hogwarts: A History,_" Hermione said.

"It's not true. Only you would believe that, Weasley," Draco sneered.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Ron spat back.

"You two know each other?" Harry said confused.

"Yeah, our families know each other. My father told me that the Weasleys are blood traitors," Draco said.

"Yeah? Well, my family told me that the Malfoys are all followers of You-Know-Who," Ron spat back.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice before anyone could reply to Ron's statement. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned and stood with her arms folded across her chest as she gazed at the students. Once she had everyone's attention, she turned around and led the way into the Great Hall.

Harry gazed in wide-eyed amazement as he looked around at the four tables already filled with students, at the ceiling that looked like the night sky above, at the table where the professors, including Snape and Vector, were sitting.

"I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the ceiling is charmed to look exactly like the sky depending on the time of day," Hermione said.

"What? Did you memorize the book?" Ron asked.

Hermione flushed. "Well, no not really."

McGonagall walked over to a stool where a battered old hat was placed. For a long moment, there was only silence until the hat suddenly started singing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said once the singing was done. She pulled out a role of parchment and began reading from it.

"Hannah Abbot," she called.

A blonde girl walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and, for a long moment, there was nothing but silence until the hat suddenly shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

The table next to where the first years were standing, distinguished by the yellow and black crest that Harry couldn't make out, erupted into cheers as the girl jumped off the stool and walked over to the table.

"Susan Bones," McGonagall called out and a red-haired girl took a seat. Another pause went by before the hat shouted out, "Hufflepuff!" and Susan joined her companions.

Several more names were called before McGonagall came to one that Harry knew. "Hermione Granger," she called.

"Good luck," Harry said softly.

Hermione smiled at him before walking over to the stool and hesitantly sat down before the hat was put on her head. For a long moment, there was silence before the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and Hermione handed the hat back to McGonagall before taking her seat.

"Daphne Greengrass," McGonagall called out.

The light-brown haired girl whom had sat with Harry, Draco and Hermione on the boat ride to the school walked over to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and it wasn't long before it called out, "Slytherin!"

Daphne walked over to the Slytherin table and more names were called. When Neville Longbottom was called, he was sorted into Gryffindor and almost took the hat with him when he went to take his seat.

"What a dolt," Draco sneered.

"It was an honest mistake," Harry protested.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called before Draco could respond.

Draco barely got to sit down before the hat shouted out, "Slytherin!" and he, with a smug grin, walked over to the Slytherin table.

Harry nervously looked at the staff table as he waited for his name to be called. He caught Snape's eye and the professor inclined his head, which helped Harry a little but he was still nervous. Padma Patil was sorted into Ravenclaw and her twin sister Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor then it was his turn.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall called out.

The Great Hall went so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Harry, swallowing his nerves, walked over to the stool before sitting down. The hat was placed on his head and Harry was startled when he heard the hat speak in his mind.

'_Ah, I have waited for you, Mr. Potter. Now let's see where I shall put you? Hmmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?_'

_I don't care. Just anywhere is fine,_ Harry thought.

'_Hmm, you could be great in Slytherin. Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. There's no doubt about that. What do you think?_'

_I don't care. Place me where you think I can be the best I can be,_ Harry thought.

'_No protest? Very well then. Then it better be_...Slytherin!" The last word was shouted out.

The Great Hall was silent until the Slytherin table erupted into cheers. "We got Potter!" Someone shouted out as McGonagall, looking a little surprised, removed the hat.

Harry hoped off the stool before, again, looking at the table. He caught Snape's eye and the professor simply inclined his head toward the table. He walked over to the table and sat down between Draco and Daphne.

McGonagall went on with the list. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and the last person on the list, Blaise Zabini, was sorted into Slytherin. With that, Minerva put the scroll away and walked over to retake her seat.

* * *

_Harry's in Slytherin? Who would've guessed?_ Severus thought watching the boy as his unofficial godson slowly filled his plate when the food appeared. He didn't appear to be in any rush to get anything, like the other students, but Severus could see that he hardly got anything. He pressed his lips together; that was yet another piece of evidence as to the mistreatment in his home.

"I'm really surprised Harry wasn't sorted into Gryffindor," Minerva said.

"As am I considering James and Lily were both in Gryffindor," Severus said. _At least I will be able to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble like James did,_ he thought.

"I do wonder if he will take after James or Lily," Minerva said musingly.

"I sure hope Lily," said Severus with a grimace. "If I tried to count how many times James got into trouble, and got _me _ into trouble when he dragged me into his schemes, it would take all day."

Minerva chuckled. "Yes, James did get into trouble a lot," she said.

"That's an understatement." Severus gazed at Harry lips pressed together. "But I think I have an idea of why Harry was sorted into Slytherin."

"Oh?" Minerva glanced at him.

Severus lowered his voice as he said, "Almost all the time, children who are not treated right in their homes are sorted into Slytherin, Minerva, and I have seen enough of the Dursleys to know that something is wrong."

"I saw it when I first watched them when Harry was first left with them. They are the worst sort of muggles but Albus will not listen to me," Minerva murmured back.

"I'm going to try to get it out of Harry, Minerva. That may be enough proof to get him out of that home or, at the very least, confirm our suspicions. But mistreated children will often stay quiet about what happens in their homes."

"Yes, I seem to remember a certain Slytherin who did too."

"I did talk to someone," Severus said.

"Yes but you swore James to secrecy."

"My father was already dead by that point. There was no point in bringing it up anymore, Minerva," Severus said with a scowl. "My past doesn't matter now. All that matters right now is finding out the truth about Harry's home life." He turned his gaze to Harry.

_I will not break my promise to your father, Harry, I will protect you even if it's from your own relatives,_ he thought.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Severus glanced at Minerva who looked at him patiently and said, "You know what I'm talking about, Severus."

Severus did. Minerva was referring to his relationship with Harry's father and, possibly, how James had named him Harry's unofficial godfather. "I decided to tell him when there is less of a chance of anyone overhearing," he said.

Minerva nodded before she turned her attention to her dinner as Albus stood up and gave his welcoming speech. He told the students that the forbidden forest was off limits, that the third floor corridor was forbidden and when tryouts for Quidditch would start. Once he was finished, everyone began eating. Severus was in deep thought as he tried to figure out how to broach the topic of his friendship with James to Harry and get him to open up about what was going on in his home.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 3 and the Sorting Hat's song as well as some dialogue are taken directly from the book so I don't own them (anyone who's read the book will know which ones I'm talking about)**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: yup. Keeping Severus in character is a seriously trying task**

**Darth: I think you did a good job considering what this story is**

**Blaze: yup. Oh and I'm planning on doing a story, or a collection of oneshots, about Severus's friendship with James that ties in with this story**

**Darth: that'd be cool**

**Blaze: yup. I'm still working out the ideas for it though. So that was chapter 3. Please review and I will post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


End file.
